Without Warning
by ArieaLeighaGrace
Summary: Catherine and Greg are fixing to leave on their first vacation as a couple. While Sara throws her moves at Grissom. What will be next for the night shift CSI's.
1. Chapter 1

Without Warning

By Grissomsgirl

09-05-06

Chapter One:

Breaking away

Catherine stood in the break room. She had just gotten to work, and was drinking her first cup of coffee of the night when Greg walked in "You packed, and ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go, but I am not sure if I am all packed yet." She said "I'm going to go home right after shift to make sure I have everything.

"I can't wait until we are alone together." He said his features light and sweet.

She nods, and points toward the door. Greg turns around to find Sara in the door way.

"Going somewhere?" She said a grin spreading across her face. "Together"

Greg's face turned a bright red as Catherine answered the question at hand "Yes we are going to the mountains for some well deserved pampering, and a few other things, but you can't tell any one. Grissom was the only one supposed to know."

"I'll keep yours." Sara said "as long as you keep mine away from Gil."

Greg looked at Catherine grinning as he said "Sara has a secret. I wonder what it is."

Catherine pops Greg's shoulder and laughs "Well if you want to know why don't you ask her she is standing right there."

He looks at Sara "What are you hiding? I want to know everything."

"The next time me and Gil are along together I'm going to make my move." Sara said almost bouncing from wall to wall.

"Sara calm down. I don't know what you have planned, but just don't let him hurt you again." Catherine said "I don't want to lose you as a friend, or a member of this family.

"I'm not going anywhere no matter what happens. You two are stuck with me for a long damn time weather you want me or not." Sara said as she started to bounce in place.

Greg piped in "You had best call us and let us know what happens!"

"Why don't you call me, so I don't interrupt any thing?"

"We'll call you in a couple of days. Hope everything goes well for you, and I hope Griss opens his eyes to what's right here in front of him." Catherine said as she walked over toward Sara.

Sara looks over her shoulder toward Grissom's office "So do I"

"Hey Sara while I'm thinking about it the results are back on that hair you brought in. It's a perfect match to Alex Johnson." Greg said walking past Catherine and Sara.

"Thanks Greg" Sara said as she followed Greg to the DNA lab.

Catherine watched as Greg walked away. She never thought she would be able to love again until she met Greg. He treated her like no other man she had ever known. He loved her for who she was, and not because of what she had done in the past. She thought about the first time he had told her how he felt

_Everyone from the night shift had decided to meet back at Sara's for an all day/night movieathon_. _ Everyone was to bring at least two movies and something to drink. Greg was the first to arrive._

"_Sara where do you want me to put this?" He said pointing to the beer. _

"_Bring it in here and put it in the cooler. We will ice it down when Grissom gets here with the ice._

_"Great." He said as he dumped the beer into t he cooler. "Need any help?"_

_"I don't think so. I'm almost finished." Sara said as she placed the last of the fruit in bowl._

_Nick and Warrick were the next to arrive. Greg pointed to the cooler in the kitchen. "Beer goes in there boys."_

_"And you would know!" Nick shot back._

_"Hey I was the first one to get here." Greg said laughing._

_Just then the door bell rang, and Greg jumped up "I'll get it." He ran to the door and opened it. Catherine stood on the other side. His eyes caught hers, and held her gaze for a brief moment before stepping aside to let her through._

_He shut the door and watched her walk to the kitchen. He enjoyed the way her body moved as she walked. His thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled from across the room "HEY Greg are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come join the party?"_

_"Actually I forgot the DVD's, I brought in the car I'll be right back." HE almost took off running out the door just to get away from everyone. Had anyone noticed that he had been watching her as she moved? Had they noticed that he liked Catherine? She had always had a special place in his heart. He was getting the bag with the DVD's in it when he heard a car door slam._

_He tugged the bag from behind the seat, and closed the door. He saw Grissom getting a bag out of his car. "Need any help?"_

_"A little would be nice." He said as he retrieved one of the bags from behind the seat. "There is another bag behind the seat grab it if you don't mind."_

_"Not a problem." Greg said grabbing the ice. "May I ask you something before we go in?"_

_"Sure Greg what's on your mind?" He said as he sat the bag of ice down.._

_"Catherine." Greg said "How do you keep your feelings from interrupting you while you're at work?"_

_"It's damn near impossible to do Greg, but I try not to think about her, and when that doesn't work I barricade my self in my office, and think of nothing but her." Grissom said picking up the bag of ice again. "I think you should tell her how you feel."_

"_Thank you Griss." He said as he opened the door "I think I will." _

_"We were wondering what took you so long Greg," Sara said as she looked toward Grissom. "And you always the last one to show up."_

_"Sorry about that I had to go all the way back home for the DVD's. I forgot to pick them up before I left for work last night." _

_"Well at least you are here now." Nick piped in as he took the bag of ice from Grissom, and started to ice down the cooler. Greg put the other bag of ice into the freezer before it started to melt._

_"So who brought what movie?" Sara called out from where she stood in the kitchen._

_"I brought a bug's life for Grissom" Greg said laughing._

_The whole bunch of them shot Greg the, you must be kidding me, look including Grissom._

_"What! I'm only kidding. I brought The Child's Play series of movies." Greg said._

_I brought the King and I." Catherine said "Not my number one choice, but Lindsey wanted me to bring it. I also have The incredibles." _

_"Well I brought the exorcist series." Grissom said as he grabbed a beer, and headed for the living room._

_"What movie do you want first?" Sara said. She laughed to her self as the arguing started in the kitchen._

_"I think we have decided on the Incredibles." Catherine said._

_As the rest of the group made their way to the living room Sara popped the movie into the DVD player. She grabbed her seat at one end of the couch before any one else could get it. Nick, Greg, and Catherine sat with Sara on the couch, while Warrick and Grissom sat in the recliners on either side of the couch._

_"Hey where did you get this chair it sure is comfy?" Warrick asked as the movie started._

_"I brought them with me." Sara said "now hush the movie is starting."_

_Once the movie was over everyone headed in various directions. Greg followed Catherine into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you Catherine? Greg asked as she got a beer out of the cooler._

_"Sure Greg what's on your mind?" Catherine asked._

_"It's not what it's who." Greg said "and who just happens to be you. I can't stop thinking about you. When I sleep you're in my dreams and when I'm awake you're the only one I can think about. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometimes?"_

_"I would like that a lot." Catherine said "But I think we should talk more about this later. I think they are waiting for us."_

_Greg nods as they head back to the living room "Hey Sara where is the bathroom?" Greg asked_

_"down the hall and it's the first door on the left." Sara said as the others began arguing about what movie to watch next._

_The rest of the day went without a hitch. Greg and Catherine were the last to leave. He walked her to her car. "How would you like to have dinner before shift tomorrow night?" Greg asked as he opened the door for her._

_"Sounds good to me." She said as he leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss._

Catherine is brought from her thoughts by the sound of Grissom's voice "Catherine are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to get some work finished before you and Greg leave?"

"Sorry I was thinking about when Greg told me how he felt."

"I had to give him a little push, but I'm glad he told you." Gris said "Now let us get back to work."

Catherine nods. Grissom follows Catherine out of the break room, and heads back to his office. A few moments later Sara walks into his office holding a piece of paper. She didn't give Grissom time to look up "The DNA results are in on the Johnson case. The hair we recovered is a match to Mr. Johnson.

"Call Brass and have him meet us there."

Chapter 2

The Case

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Case**

The Johnson case was one that Sara and Grissom had been working on for some time. They had been called out to investigate a women's death.

The women, later identified as Alyssa Johnson, had been found beaten and stabbed to death in her home by her husband. While gathering evidence several hairs were found on the body and in the blood. They had also found several dark fibers on the victims clothing. While searching the house the investigators found a broken window near the back of the house suggesting that this was a robbery gone wrong. Leading from the house they had found a pair of shoe prints which they later identified as belonging to Mekal Lockhart.

Brass picked Lockhart, and brought him back to the police department for questioning. Not long after questioning began did he admit to being in the Johnson's house the night Alyssa was killed. He told Brass that he had broke into the home around 7:00 P.M., and took several things from the home, but denied any involvement in the murder. Brass arrested Mekal for the robbery, and waited for the word from the CSI's to know if he was responsible for the death of Mrs. Johnson.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Love

I would first like to say sorry for the long wait between the updates. I have had a rough time preparing for finals which thank goodness are next week.

Second I would like to say thanks to everyone for the comments and such that you have provided to me. This is my first published piece of work, and I know the first time is always the hardest, so please bear with me.

last, I do not own the characters of CSI nor anything affiliated with CSI.

The story and case are that which were hatched in my own imagination.

Enjoy the story!

Sara was sitting beside Grissom on the way to pick up Mr. Johnson for the murder of his wife when all of a sudden Gris' phone started ringing, and he realized that he had forgotten to get it out of his pocket before getting into the car. He fumbled trying to get it out of his pocket. Sara noticed, and lent him a hand by going into the pocket her self to retrieve the phone. While her hand was in his pocket, she gently massaged the side of his leg. As she handed him the phone she quickly turned away. Her face had turned a crimson red. Had she really done that she thought to her self.

"Sara" He had called to her "Sara" he called to her again. When she didn't answer he gently touched her arm, with that, she turned around her face still that dark shade of red. "After shift tonight please come back to my place with me?"

She nodded her head then softy spoke "Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Jim" He said "it turns out that out murderer just turned victim."

They had just turned down a small road leading to the house. There were several police cars, the corner's van, and several potential witnesses scattered around the victim's house. Brass was talking with one of the neighbor's a few feet away from everyone else. Sara followed Grissom to where they were standing?

As the pair approached Brass turned to greet them. "Dayla this is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle for the crime lab." Jim looked at the two CSI's "Dayla called it in moments before we arrived."

Dayla still shaken from what she heard began to tell the two crime scene investigators what she could recall. "I had just gotten home from the store when I heard shouting coming from next door. A few minuets later I

heard two gun shots. I ran to the window and saw a man running from the house toward a dark blue truck parked out front."

She continued to talk to Brass as the other two made there way toward the house, and as soon as the two were alone Sara stopped Grissom. "About what happened in the car…"

He stopped her before she could say any thing else. "I'm glad it happened. I'm tired from running from the one that I love." He leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

She followed Grissom up there stairs to where Mr. Johnson had been found. David was hovering close to the body and looked up as the pair entered the room.

"Gil you're going to want to take a look at this." David said as he turned Mr. Johnson's head.

"What is it?" Gil asked.

By this time Sara had made it over to where the two men were at. "It looks like the tip of a dart to me."

Both men looked up at Sara somewhat confused.

"I used to be good at it, but don't ask."

Grissom's grin told Sara the he knew what she meant. David turned back to Grissom. "I'm finished here. Its all yours"

The grin on Sara's face said this was going to be just one of those cases.

"Grissom did you really mean what you said back there? Are you sure you tired of running from me?"

"Yes Sara I'm tired of running from you. I love you.

Taken back Sara just stares at Grissom for a few moments before starting her work.

As Grissom finished talking Sara noticed Brass standing in the door way.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sara asked.

"Long enough to know that we have a blossoming a romance in the lab" Brass said as he moved a little closer to the pair.

Sara grinned knowing that their relationship wasn't the only one, but she kept her word and didn't say a word about the other couple.

"Please don't say any thing to any one this is new to the both of us, and we don't need any thing jeopardizing what we have." Sara said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. At least for now." He said as his facial expression changed to one that said how am I going to spill the news.

"Brass," Grissom said. "Don't even think about it!"

"Don't think about what!" Brass exclaimed

"Don't think about telling any one or I'll just have to find a nice quite place for a body." Sara interrupted.

This made the two men laugh, but Sara shot Grissom the, I am serious, look.

Quickly Grissom changed the subject "Did the neighbor give you any thing else?"

"Yeah she gave us a partial plate number and she's going to come down to the station later this afternoon to work with a sketch artist, and see what they can come up with."  
"That's good." Grissom said.

Sara had started to pack her call after what seemed like hours in that room. As she walked out the bedroom door she noticed blood on the edge of the door frame. "Hey Grissom come over here and take a look at this."

She showed him the blood on the door as she took pictures of it. "Who do you think it belongs to?" she asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to let the lab tell us that."

Sara collected a sample of the blood to take back to the lab, and put the contents of her case back in its proper place. Sara walked passed Grissom as she bounced down the stairs.

Grissom stood where he was beside Jim, and watched as Sara moved down the stairs. Gil looks at Brass not sure if he should say anything else or not. After Sara is out of sight the two men head for the stairs.  
"I'm happy for you Gil," Brass said as hits the final step "and it's about time also."

"Well maybe I should have listened to everyone a long time ago."

They had finally made it back out side and found Sara talking to one of the uniformed officers. Gris and Brass approached Sara, and she turned away from the officer.

"Did you two have fun?" Sara asked watching as the two looked from one another then back to her.

"What are you talking about?" Grissom asked.

"You know what I was talking about Gil Grissom." She said as she walked over and got into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the farewell

Catherine was working on last of the paperwork pertaining to the case she had just finished. Although ready to leave work behind for a while she was concerned about leaving her daughter behind. Lindsey had been through so much. Catherine didn't want to be away from her if something else happened.

Grissom knocked on the frame of the door. "Is everything okay you look worried?"

"Everything is okay. I'm just worried about leaving Lindsey behind"

"She will be fine until you return I promise. I will call and check on her for you if that would make you feel any better."

"That would be nice." Catherine said as she let out a long sigh. She turned to gather her coat and bag before turning back to Grissom. "Thank you for the time off. I know it isn't going to be easy pulling the case load with out me and Greg."

"We'll manage until the two of you get back. All I ask of you is to have fun and be safe in what you do"

Catherine nods her head and walks toward her office door, but then turns back around and faces Grissom "we will do what we can."

With that she turns and walks out of her office and toward the break room where Greg was to wait for her. He is talking with Sara when Catherine walks in. Sara, in a rush to tell Catherine what happened, dropped the glass she was holding. Greg and Catherine both jumped when the glass hit the floor. Sara bends down and begins to clean up the broken glass when Grissom walks into the break room.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Grissom asked.

"I was about to share some exciting news with the other couple in the lab when I lost my grip on the glass."

"You know about the other couple?" Grissom asked.  
"Yes, I over heard them talking about their trip this morning before we left to go pick up Mr. Johnson" Sara said as she picked up the last of the glass. She dropped the glass into the trash can then stood up. She walked over to Grissom, and kisses his check. "It happened today on our way to pick him up."

Catherine and Greg look at Grissom and Sara then at one another.

Catherine spoke first. "All I can say is it's about time the two of you were together."

"Yeah," Greg piped in "I'm tired of seeing the two of you trying to hide your feeling from one another."

"Well I'm glad it happened too." Sara said. "It's hard working with the one you love isn't it Greg?"

He nods his head as he looks over to Catherine. "It is the worst possible feeling ever, but it's getting a little late in the day, so we must be going so that we don't miss our flight tonight."

"Well, we will see you when you get home. Have a good time and don't hurt one another." Sara said looking to the couple.

Grissom laughed gently then said "Come on we will walk you out."

When they had made it to the parking lot Sara and Grissom said goodbye to the other couple, and then made their way toward their own vehicles   
"I'll meet you at my place in about an hour." He said as he opens the door for her.

"I'll be there." She said as she leans in to kiss him.

He welcomes the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist. He deepens the kiss, but only for a moment then pulls away. "Let's take this back to my place."

She nods as a smile creeps across her face. "I would love nothing more then going home."

"I'm glad." He said as he leaned in for one last kiss. "I'll see you at the house."

She nods her head as she gets into her car. Sara has dreamed of this moment since the first time she had laid eyes on Gil, and now he is hers. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the house. She arrived 45 minutes later to find the driveway empty. 10 minutes later Grissom arrived. Sara waited for him to approach her car before getting out. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Now where were we?" he asked as his lips passionately met hers. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her. After a few minutes he pulled back far enough to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I've waited so long to give that to you Sara. I love you!"

A single tear escaped her eye. "I love you too"

"Let's get inside before the neighbors start to make their way outside." He said as he led her up the steps to the door. He opens it and lets her walk past him.

She turns back to him once she hears the door close behind her. She moves close to him and takes his hands in hers. He moves her hands to his shoulders, and wraps his around her waist. He pulls her closer to him and resumes the passionate kiss they had shared in the driveway. They parted only when a breath was needed.

Sara takes Grissom's jacket, and she lays it across the couch, and then she moves back over to Grissom. She then begins to unbutton his shirt. Gently she runs her hands over his bare chest. The touch of her hands on his bare chest made him let out a long sigh. She then begins to place soft kisses on his chest and then up to his neck until their lips met once again.

Grissom pulled away only to begin undressing her. Her shirt fell to the floor, at her feet, as Grissom begins placing soft kisses on her bare skin. He gently massaged one of her breasts as his lips move to taste the other. Sara, with each warm touch, is having a hard time controlling the movement her body wants to take. She arches her back as the kisses continue. Her knees begin to weaken as their eyes meet. Grissom lifts Sara off of the ground and moves toward the bedroom. He lays her across the bed and begins to undo the button on her pants. Once he has them unbuttoned he raises Sara so that he can remove them. After he removes them he removes his own and lies down beside her. His hands begin once more to explore every inch of her body. Their lips met once again and the fire of passion consumes them both.

Sara rolls Grissom on top of her, and begins to place, soft, gentle kisses all over his naked body. She moves her hands to rub Grissom's back as he begins to kiss her neck. She arches her back as she takes the cheeks of his ass into her hands. The foreplay continues for a few more moments. Sara moans as the kisses continue all over her upper body. Sara takes Grissom in her hands and guides him inside of her. As soon as Sara moves her hand Grissom begins to rock back and forth. After a few minutes he begins to quicken his pace a little. As he speeds up Sara begins to move with him. They move together until they both explode with passion. Grissom lays there for a while cradling Sara in his arms. After a few minutes he rolls to his side and gently kisses Sara.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did?" He asked still slightly out of breath.

"I always do enjoy myself when I am with you." She said stealing a kiss.


End file.
